The walking dead: Surrender
by Azil Who
Summary: Rick y su grupo se encuentran establecidos en la prisión, aún así, tras la llegada de los últimos inquilinos vivos a la prisión, intrigas y sospechas se crearán, decisiones que jamás creyeron tomar de nuevo serán realizadas y una de las figuras más imponentes en la prisión, Daryl Dixon, se verá contrariado por sus sentimientos hacia la nueva y misteriosa chica, Elizabeth.


**Aquí les tengo mi primer fanfic por este medio, ya ha sido publicado en otros medios, y he decidido probar suerte por acá. El primer capítulo es introductorio así que no se desesperen, que en el siguiente comenzarán a aparecer los demás.**

**A mí me gusta que me digan qué le puedo mejorar o qué es lo que piensan y eso solo se puede saber en sus comentarios, espero disfruten. Les mando un abrazo.**

-¡Maldita sea Elizabeth! –Gritaba Leo, al borde de la locura. De haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias probablemente la habría dejado ahí tirada, pero era la mejor amiga de Yanis y el dejarla significaba acabar toda relación con su "chica" como él la llamaba.

-Leo sabes que no la podemos dejar… -le suplicó Yanis confirmando lo que ya venía rondando por su cabeza, aunque claro, creo que a estas alturas de la vida Elizabeth había resultado ser una amiga para él y el dejarla atrás significaría una vida aún peor de la que llevaban desde hacía ya tiempo.

La aludida había salido a recolectar algo para la comida y cena de ese día, llevaban un par de semanas por aquel bosque en general sin problemas mayúsculos, sin embargo se tenían que estar moviendo constantemente para no ser sorprendidos por los "mordedores" que parecía se reagrupaban mejor últimamente.

-¡Lárguense! –Les gritó Elizabeth cabalgando hacia ellos a toda prisa, aunque sabía que de no ser por Yanis Leo le haría caso y se iría, hasta ella conocía una causa perdida cuando la veía, aunque quería pensar que no era demasiado tarde aún. Los mordedores no estaban muy lejos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le dieran alcance a sus amigos, por lo que se bajó del caballo a toda prisa estando frente a sus acompañantes desde hacía ya tiempo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado?! –Le gritó Leo ya sin ningún recato, total aquellas cosas sabían su ubicación.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones pero escucha –lo miró determinante, él conocía aquella mirada y sabía que a Yanis no le gustaría el giro que tomarían las cosas-, suban al caballo y cabalguen para el norte, lo más que puedan y no se detengan –al instante Leo pudo sentir el agarre de su novia ante las palabras de Elizabeth-, con la carnada que conseguí los despistaré, los veré en el lugar de siempre…

Leo al instante y sin previo aviso tomó a Yanis de la cintura y la subió al caballo con suma facilidad, le pasó las cosas y se subió detrás de ella aún con el shock de su novia sabía que se pondría reticente a que dejaran a Liz realizar una locura así, cosa que se manifestó segundos después pues comenzó a retorcerse del agarre de Leo quien trataba de tomar las riendas de "Spock" (el ridículo nombre que le había dado Elizabeth a su caballo por gustos del pasado, a Leo se le hacía estúpido pero ahora era más estúpido ponerse a pensar en ellos), dicho animal era en el que Elizabeth había llegado cuando la conocieron.

-¡No! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? –Reaccionó la chica más consciente, solo veía a su amiga sumamente agitada, sabía que no lo lograría si la dejaban atrás, por muy fuerte que aparentase ser la conocía, la sabía leer a la perfección como para saber que ella no soportaría dejarlos ir, lo veía en su rostro-. ¡Leo suéltame! Podemos irnos aún…

-No hay tiempo –les gritó ella fuera de sí, total gritos más gritos menos, aquellas cosas estaban empezando a rodearlos y si no se largaban ya sería tarde no solo para ella sino para sus amigos también-. Leo es el indicado para cuidar de ti –sabía que él era el único que podría sacarla de cualquier hoyo, además no soportaría ver a su amiga alejada del hombre al que amaba, no le arrebataría eso, y ella en cambio no tenía ya nada que perder.

-Te esperaremos cerca de la carretera pues –trató de intervenir Leo, el caballo se estaba poniendo nervioso y lo último que quería era ver a Yanis herida o algo peor.

-Si no llego para el anochecer, no me esperen –les dijo antes de golpear a Spock para que cabalgara a toda marcha, llevándose a sus amigos aún en contra de las réplicas de Yanis, ahora no importaba ellos estarían a salvo.

Respiró hondo, observó a sus amigos alejarse porque muy en el fondo tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no los vería más y emprendió carrera del lado contrario con la intención de ahuyentar a los mordedores hasta otra parte, total, ya no tenía nada más que perder.

-¡Tenemos que regresar Leo! –Suplicaba por enésima vez Yanis al borde del llanto por lo que acaba de suceder, el otro apenas y se inmutó y estimuló a Spock para que siguiera andando, aún con la posibilidad de que ella le agarrara cierto odio por dejar a su amiga atrás.

-No me perdonaría que algo te pasara y discúlpame si sueno como un verdadero bastardo pero entre tú y ella creo que todo está claro ¿no? Te prefiero a ti por sobre todas las cosas y Elizabeth lo vio, por eso nos ha dado la oportunidad –Yanis no dijo nada y se fundió en un sepulcral silencio, ya había perdido a tantas personas en el camino y estaba harta de la vida, sin embargo cuando se encontraron con ella significó la salvación para los tres de cierta manera, eso los ayudó a mantenerse cuerdos, alertas y al final de todo viviendo, la conocía y sabía que era de esas personas que sobrevivirían hasta el final y de repente ver que terminaba de aquella manera la abrumaba de maneras que jamás imaginó.

Llevaban dos días esperándola, y es que aunque Leo se hubiera mostrado frío aquella vez al igual que Yanis se veía recio a pensar que Elizabeth ya no estaba, cuando se despidieron él estuvo seguro que la verían regresar, y no fue así, pero no desistirían la buscarían de eso no había duda, no podía permitir dejarla atrás. O por lo menos esa fue la idea cuando una horda por poco los acorralaba, de no haber sido por el caballo que se puso inquieto no hubieran logrado salir vivos de aquella.

-Ya mero llegamos –susurraba Yanis desesperada tratando de alejarse lo más posible, Leo había salido herido por la caída que se había dado del caballo y se encontraba un tanto mal.

Con la nueva posición de Rick al rechazar el papel de líder, Daryl había tomado un cierto mando a pesar de que existía el consejo para delimitar los problemas internos, y es que no era para menos, últimamente él había tomado un papel más activo al encargarse de ayudar a personas que en verdad lo necesitaban, brindándoles un techo en la prisión. Ese día se encontraba dando un rondín por los alrededores junto con Glenn y Jimmy, éste último tratando de adivinar la vida del menor de los Dixon antes del apocalipsis.

-…y por eso deduzco –decía el joven rubio detrás del hombre de la ballesta-, que antes de todo esto eras un guardia de esos saca borrachos en los bares, digo por esa faceta ruda tuya –Daryl a pesar de que no le desagradaba el chico, se hastiaba de tenerlo todo el tiempo tratando de adivinar lo que hacía, por lo que solo resopló dándole a entender que ni de chiste se acercaba. Glenn solo sonreía por lo cómico de la escena, pensando que Daryl ya no era el hombre que había conocido tiempo atrás-. Bien, seguiré intentándolo…

-¡Silencio! –Llamó orden toscamente-, ¿escuchan? –los tres se pusieron en posición pero lo único que escucharon fue el cabalgar de un caballo.

-Será Michonne que ya regresa –propuso Glenn un poco relajado.

-Se acaba de ir, no es ella –afirmó seguro esgrimiendo su ballesta decidido. Jimmy sacó los binoculares.

-Esperen –dijo tratando de visualizar mejor-, es una chica y un joven… vienen heridos, o por lo menos él sí…

Yanis en cuanto captó la presencia de vida humana trató de tranquilizarse pensando que quizá se trataba de Elizabeth, pero Spock se puso nervioso y eso siempre lo hacía cuando tenía a extraños cerca por lo que sacó su arma preparada para lo que sea.

-Tranquila no queremos hacerte daño –le habló Glenn tratando de bajar el arma, no se veían malas personas y en verdad necesitaban ayuda, aún así ella no bajó la pistola para nada.

-Vamos –le habló Daryl toscamente y con ballesta preparada-, en verdad no les haremos daño pero si tan solo se te pasa jalar el gatillo te atravieso desde aquí.

-Será mejor que cuides tus modales, pendejo –le habló Leo desde atrás recuperándose un poco y sacando otra pistola-, que es mi novia a quien le hablas.

-En verdad no queremos problemas, solo queremos ayudar –tajó Jimmy-, tenemos un lugar seguro –ante aquella mención Daryl lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Yanis bajó un poco la guardia esperanzada, ¿acaso eran ellos las personas por las que tanto estaban esperando? Hacía meses que no tenían contacto directo con un humano, salvo con aquella mujer loca que tenía la cabeza de su esposo en un bolsa y la cual trató de hacerles daño, de ahí en más nadie.

-Él necesita ayuda, está herido –se rindió confiando en sus instintos a pesar del gruñido de Leo a su espalda, solo así vio que el de la ballesta dejó de apuntarles y con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó que los siguiesen.

Alex se encontraba vigilando junto can Maggie la puerta, ambas platicaban despreocupadas, en especial de la primera y su pareja Dylan, un hombre realmente "tosco" en apariencia pero con un interior bueno y desconocido casi por la mayoría, y que por alguna razón llevaba una excelente relación con Alex a quienes siempre se les veía juntos.

-…y entonces mérida lo atacó cuando recién nos conocimos, no confiaba en él pero al final me salvó la vida –terminaba de explicar Alex a una Maggie totalmente atenta a lo que su amiga le decía.

-Sí te creo, es decir muchos de aquí le temen aunque déjame te digo que no es muy diferente a como Daryl lo era, y no me sorprende tampoco que se lleven bastante bien –rieron ambas a carcajada suelta hasta que Jimmy les hizo señales para que les abrieran.

-¿Y ellos quienes son? –Preguntó Alex ayudando a la chica a bajar.

-Nos los topamos cerca de aquí –Daryl y Glenn comenzaron a bajar a Leo para ayudarlo a caminar-, Maggie dile a tu padre que necesitamos que lo revise, está mal. Alex podrías ayudar a… -Daryl giró para ver a la chica la cual no sabía su nombre.

-Yanis –soltó fuerte y claro-, mi nombre es Yanis.

-Y yo Alex –soltó la aludida-, ven vamos a que te instales, él estará bien.

Cada quien tomó su rumbo, Yanis un poco taciturna por alejarse de Leo quien se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero trató de relajarse, total de ser malas personas ya les hubieran hecho algo. Ahora por quien en verdad se preocupaba era por Elizabeth, casi tres días y nada de ella, en verdad esperaba que se encontrara con bien, igual hasta alguien de ahí la había visto, aunque no sabría eso hasta que se instalara y conociera a todos con calma.


End file.
